Indulgence
by lefty21
Summary: Summer decides to indulge in more than just Seth for Valentine's Day. A continuation of episode 315.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I have absolutely nothing to do with the oc.

AN- This is a continuation of Seth and Summer's final scene in episode 315, while they're on the beach. Summer decides to indulge in a little more than just Seth on Valentine's day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer moaned as Seth's lips followed his hand across her shoulder, gently pushing the red jacket she had been wearing down her arm until she lifted her back off the blanket and he was able to slide it completely off.

Just as Seth had suspected, this move revealed a black spaghetti strap top, which meant a whole new expanse of bear Summer-skin for him to worship. His left hand continued its descent down Summer's arm, his lips trailing kisses after it. His hand finally met hers and he threaded their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips so he could cover the inside of her wrist and palm with kisses.

Summer giggled as Seth placed a sloppy kiss on the center of her palm, playing as if he were about to devour it. He moved to her fingers, kissing each individual tip before his lips started working their way back up her arm.

Summer watched hazily as he made his way back up towards her shoulder; his wandering hands and roaming kisses were beginning to make her dizzy.

When he finally reached her lips again he caught them in a rough kiss, escalating the light mood they had been maintaining for the past twenty minutes to something more serious and urgent.

Seth's right hand slipped under her waist to cradle her back and pull her closer to him. In response Summer thrust herself into him, her tongue imitating the same motion in Seth's mouth.

The moan this emitted from Seth caused a shiver to run up her spine and settle in her brain, making her even more dizzy and lustful than she had been before.

And when Seth slipped the hand that had previously been cradling her back up the front of her shirt she nearly lost all of her inhibitions. Seth's soft yet aggressive caresses were pushing her to the point of incomprehension; to the point where all she cared about was getting his clothes off and ravishing him in the least inhibited ways she could possibly imagine.

Lucky for the daddy's little girl in her, however, she still had some rational thought left. She was barely thirty feet from her father and the possibility of him happening across her and Seth in a compromising position was very likely. Especially since he had been talking of leaving just before she went off with Seth, and there was no doubt that he would want to tell her goodbye before he left.

As lucky as this realization was for Summer's daddy's girl persona, it was very unlucky for the Summer that was currently experiencing an extremely heightened state of arousal.

She also guessed it was very unfortunate for _that_ Summer's boyfriend, who let out an agonized moan as she pushed him away from her.

Seth regained his composure after being pushed from Summer and, assuming she had just wanted to readjust herself, immediately dove back in, burying his head in her neck. When he felt her tiny hands pushing at his chest again though, he released a distressed groaned and looked at her as if she had just caused him the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced in his young life.

"What?" he panted. "What's wrong?" he added, looking around to make sure she hadn't rolled over a broken beer bottle or anything.

"Cohen…" she started, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. "We're practically molesting each other out in the open…" she paused to breath again, "where anyone could just walk around that rock and see us, and more importantly where either one of _our parents_ could walk around that rock and see us."

Seth stared at her dumbfounded, trying to regain his normal thought process so that he could comprehend what she had just said. "So you want to stop?" was the only logical conclusion his severely clouded brain could deduce from Summer's words.

"Cohen!" Summer looked at him incredulously. "Did you really want us to go all the way right here?"

"No," Seth answered but then quickly recanted, "Well, I don't know." He finally pulled away from Summer a little, releasing her from his embrace so that he could lean back on one elbow so that he was facing her. "When I grabbed the blanket from my parents' car I thought we were just gonna make out, but then my brain went into _Summer-mode_," he admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Summer, now also resting her weight on just one arm, giggled at Seth's goofy yet adorable grin, and at his newly invented diagnosis for his state of mind.

Seth smiled at Summer's giggle and reached out with his free hand to play with hers, stroking her fingers lightly. "What, you don't believe me?"

Summer forwent giggling again at his silliness and just smiled cutely as she shook her head from side to side.

"Well it's true," Seth stated matter-of-factly as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a series of kisses on each one of her fingers. "One minute we're just innocently kissing and the next this completely hormone-crazed teenage boy takes over my mind, and all I can think about is _you_; every logical thought and rational instinct falls from my mind until all I can see and think about is you," he mumbled softly against the skin of her fingers, his breath floating over the sensitive digits, making her shiver.

Summer had to curl her toes into the blanket and bite her tongue to keep from attacking Seth with her lips, no doubt starting her whole irrational chain of thoughts all over again.

Seth failed to be as retrained, though. Before Summer could refocus her mind on thoughts beyond what Seth had just said, he was flush up against her again, his hand stroking her smooth shoulder and his lips hovering just below her ear.

"All I can think about…" He whispered huskily into her ear, "is how incredibly beautiful and hot you are." His breath grazed the sensitive area and sent shivers through her whole body. "_All I can think about_-" he repeated before he gently captured her earlobe between his lips and nibbled softly for a few moments; then he continued, "is how smooth and hot you are underneath me, and how soft your skin feels under my fingertips; and how much I want to touch and kiss and worship every bare inch of that soft, hot skin."

By Seth's last line Summer was already gone, her left hand firmly gripping his shoulder and her right wrapped tightly around his neck, holding his lips to her neck. His left hand that had been caressing her shoulder slithered down her side to her slim waist, where her shirt had begun to ride up, exposing quite a bit of bare skin for his wandering fingers to explore and please. She moaned as Seth's hand slid under her shirt and up her bare back while his lips moved down along her jaw line to the junction between her neck and her shoulder, where he suckled and nibbled gently at the skin.

Seth grinned into Summer's neck at the sounds of pleasure he both heard and felt vibrating in her throat; not to mention the obvious pleasure she was deriving from thrusting her pelvis against his every few seconds.

Despite the undeniable pleasure that was escalating in him from hearing Summer's moans of desire and from her persistent grinding, he knew he couldn't keep ignoring the point Summer had made earlier. His parents or Dr. Roberts could come looking for them at any time.

And Seth knew that if Dr. Roberts were to find them like this all future hopes he had of marrying Summer and being the father of her children would be ruined, considering the good doctor would no doubt have him kidnapped, castrated, whacked and then dumped into the Pacific to never be heard from again. Seth would have really liked to avoid that fate.

Seth knew that Dr. Roberts could walk their way any minute and Summer really had been right in insisting on stopping.

This time, to Summer's utter shock and disappointment, it was Seth that pulled away.

"What? What's the matter?" Summer asked, disoriented and seeking out Seth's touch, missing the pressure of Seth's body on hers and the warm wetness of his lips sliding across her neck and collarbone.

"You were right," Seth whispered, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper, afraid it might squeak or crack if he talked any louder. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Wha…?" Summer shook her head, trying to comprehend what he was doing. "What do you mean? You're the one that practically assaulted my ear, groaning about how much you wanted me."

"Summer, you know how much I want you; I mean, come on… when do I _not_ want you?" Seth accented this admission with a thrust of his hips against hers, giving her a proper demonstration of his desire. Summer gasped but refused to complement him with a moan; as far as she was concerned he was playing some macho-egotistical game, trying to get her to beg him for it.

Before Summer could express her utter furiousness at his behavior, though, he had attacked her again with his lips, his tongue claiming hers before she even had a chance to realize what had happened. The guttural moan that escaped his mouth and reverberated into her own mouth was enough to let Summer know that he wasn't playing any game; he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Seth pulled away, taking a deep breath to recompose his mind before he started talking. "I want you _so bad_ right now, Sum," he panted softly, stroking her hair and the side of her face softly, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. "But I think we should go back to my house. My parents will be here late cleaning up and Ryan won't bother us," he proposed, resting his damp forehead against her own as he waited for her reply.

Summer looked pained at the thought of having to wait all the way until they got to Seth's house, but she nodded her head slowly.

Seth smiled and kissed her hard and fast one more time before pulling away and lifting himself to his feet. He reached a hand down for Summer to grab and pulled her up to her own feet, and immediately his arms had to wrap around her to steady her wobbly legs. As he looked down at her he couldn't resist pulling her to him again, pressing her tight against him as he assaulted her mouth.

When they pulled apart Summer, despite her frustrated, deprived state, had an amused smirk on her face.

Seth raised an eyebrow curiously, silently asking her what was so funny.

Summer glanced down at the front of Seth's pants that she had been pressed against only moments before and raised an eyebrow. "Uh… that's kind of noticeable there, Cohen. How are you going to walk through a party of Newpsies to tell you parents that you're taking off if it's clearly obvious that another part of you has already _taken off_?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at her, expressing his lack of amusement. "It's easy for you to find this funny. You've never had this problem. Women get the best of everything. No noticeable hard-ons, multiple orgasms… All I get is a painfully aroused, very noticeable appendage sticking out of me."

"Okay, one… Aren't you assuming a little on that multiple orgasm thing? I don't think you really know what's going on inside of me… I could be faking it," Summer stated to tease him, but Seth's face fell to the ground, what little ego he had deflating into the sand.

"Cohen," Summer smirked, trying to reassure him before grabbing behind his head and bringing his lips to hers, catching him in a fiery kiss that emitted a long, purposely drawn-out moan from Summer, letting him know that he pleased her plenty.

"Two…" she continued breathlessly when she pulled away, poking a dazed Seth to get his attention focused back on her words instead of the tongue that was forming them. "Here," she said, reaching into her purse to pull out the keys to her BMW. She handed them to him and gestured toward the parking lot up over the wall of rocks they were currently being concealed by. "You go get my car and pull it around, and I'll let my dad and your parents know that were leaving."

Seth smirked. "That's a good plan. You really should be the brains of the group."

"Well, yeah," Summer answered, "but then what would you be, honey? You couldn't take my name… my boobs are way nicer than yours."

"Well of course, _sweetheart_," Seth mimicked her with another term of endearment. "But everyone knows I'm your bitch, so it all works out."

"Damn straight, Cohen," Summer finished their short, little banter, leaning towards him for one more kiss, their lips coming together in a much more tender meeting than they had been sharing earlier.

Summer 'Mm'd as they pulled apart, slowly moving away from him until their clasped hands finally had to let go. "I'll see you in a few minutes," she called as she turned in the direction of the party and Seth turned towards the car lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth waited anxiously in the driver seat of Summer's car, the engine running quietly as he watched for her. He released an internal moan as he saw her break through the crowd and start making her way toward the car. Just the sight of her made the throbbing between his legs increase to a painful level.

Summer reached the car and slid into the passenger seat easily, immediately leaning over the center console to kiss Seth again. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Summer had a feeling her need for his lips wouldn't be satiated until she was lying exhausted and asleep next to him in his bed back at the Cohens' house.

"What'd my parents say?" he asked as he put the car into drive and moved toward the entrance to the main road. His hand instinctively moved over the center console to entwine with hers and rest on her thigh.

"Nothing, really," Summer recollected. "I only saw your mom; your dad was off talking to Matt and his date. All that your mom said was that she hoped we had a good time at the party and that her and your dad probably wouldn't be home until morning; they have to stay and settle out the caterers and make sure everything gets cleaned up properly." Both Seth and Summer smirked as Summer revealed that last bit of news.

"Good news for us," Seth said as he turned to look at Summer and wink. "We can make as much noise as we want."

"Oh, do you plan on screaming, Cohen?" Summer teased.

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "Only if you plan on digging your fingernails into my back and panting 'Oh God, Cohen! Oh, Seth! Don't Stop! Oh-ooh, you feel _so_ good!' like the last time," Seth imitated her in an inaccurately high voice.

Summer's left hand had slipped out of Seth's grasp and slapped him across his shoulder before he even knew she had moved. He couldn't help but laugh as Summer indignantly stated, "I _do not_ sound like that!"

"Really," Seth asked grinning, teasing Summer even more, "Because those words coming out of your mouth have been permanently etched into my brain."

Summer's left hand immediately went up to smack him again, but this time he was ready and caught it in his own hand. He grasped her palm gently between his thumb and the rest of his fingers, bringing her fingers to his mouth so that he could nibble on them playfully.

Summer giggled at first, but what had started out playful soon turned to the sensual image and sensation of Seth placing opened mouth kisses on each of her tiny finger tips, sufficiently bathing each one in the warm moistness of his mouth. All at once Summer was forcefully reminded of the painfully aroused state she had left the beach in. And the fact that Seth was currently demoralizing each one of her fingers, all while still focusing his eyes on the road and not even looking at her, was making her even hotter.

She bit her lip and summoned all of her willpower to keep herself from having Seth pull the car to the side of the road right then so that she could take care the desire that was seriously about to overflow in her. If she didn't take care of it soon she was sure she would snap.

Seth eventually relented on his pursuit of her fingers and replaced both of their hands in her lap.

They hadn't actually spoken any words in a few minutes, ever since Seth had started his assault on her hand. The silence was making the wait to get to his house even longer. Without the distraction of words all either of them could think about was what they were going to be doing to each other as soon as they got into Seth's room; or, at the rate their hormones were going, there was a possibility they wouldn't even make it past the stairs.

As Summer's mind relished in the thought of Seth's lips and hands all over her body, Seth's mind was clicking into a new mode of action. He watched Summer out of the corner of his eye. Her cheeks and neck were flushed red with arousal, and her mouth was set in a firm line, focused hard on enduring the time it would take to get to his house.

Seth, on the other hand, was completely focused on Summer- aside from the fraction of his attention he had to dedicate to driving, that is. Their night wouldn't be any where near as fun as he anticipated if he ended up driving them off the road.

Unable to continuing resisting his desire to touch her more intimately, Seth's hand slowly untangled itself from Summer's. It began a short, discreet journey down Summer's cloth-covered leg until it came to rest just below the line of her skirt, on her bare thigh.

Summer's eyes swiftly migrated to the hand now just an inch away from sliding under her skirt, and watched it in anticipation. The light, short caresses Seth was giving her skin were making her anxious. What was he planning on doing? Each stroke brought him a fraction of an inch closer to venturing under her skirt until finally the very tips of his fingers broke the barrier and slid just the slightest distance under the fabric.

Summer's eyes shot up to meet the gaze she knew Seth would be giving her. He gave her a quick, intense glance out of the corner of his eye until he pulled the car to a stop at a red light.

At that moment his eyes turned to focus on her completely. She was staring at him, her breath holding in her lungs. She was half daring/half begging him to continue his hand's journey. There was such a thing as too much teasing, and if he stopped now it would be too much teasing for one night.

Seth took Summer's eye contact as consent, and his fingers began a slow assent up her inner thigh. Apparently if he got Summer hot enough she was up for anything, because she was showing no signs of being uncomfortable about doing this in the front seat of her car. This ride home would definitely make for a funny, drunken story to tell at all those future college benders a few months down the road.

Summer gasped when Seth's hand finally made it to the apex of her thighs, lightly brushing her on the outside of the thong she was wearing- the one him and her both were trying desperately to forget was intended for his mother. Despite all the anticipation that had been building in Summer throughout the night, even when she had only been hoping Seth would find some awe-worthy, romantic gesture to make up for his wrong, nothing could have prepared her for the relief that washed through her when he finally touched her.

Seth didn't waste anymore time teasing her through the fabric. He pulled the satiny material to the side and lightly caressed the tender area, neglecting to be so aggressive as to go right to her center. He still wanted to build her up some.

As he increased the pressure slightly, his fingers parted her outside barrier and slipped in to stroke her more intimately. His breath caught in his throat and his desire throbbed in him as he felt how hot and wet she was.

Summer moaned and closed her eyes, her head lulling back against the headrest. When Seth's index finger slipped higher and lovingly assaulted her most sensitive spot she knew it wouldn't be long before he had her climaxing.

Normally it took a lot more time and a more aggressive approach for Seth to get her off using just his fingers, but the foreplay had been going on between the two of them for more than an hour, and this was the first time he had ventured anywhere near the area she really wanted him. Usually foreplay between the two of them wouldn't last for more than ten minutes before she had him between her legs. At this point, one extra-aggressive stroke or thrust would have her falling into the depths of pleasure Seth was currently surrounding her with.

"Oh, Seth…" Summer moaned as she thrust her head harder against the headrest and her hips up to meet Seth's hand. His fingers had ventured down from her hotspot to assault her channel, and her hips were matching his fingers thrust for thrust.

Seth couldn't help but smile victoriously at Summer's moan, as another one of her heated proclamations was etched into his brain.

His pleased smirk quickly faded though, as something in Summer seemed to snap and she began thrusting her hips at a feverish pace, moaning for him to go faster.

Seth's head was swimming in the pleasure he got just from gratifying Summer, watching her thrust about, begging him to please her.

Seth was faintly aware of a beeping coming from far away, and somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew that the light had probably turned green, but he couldn't stop what he was doing to Summer for anything in the world now. He needed her release just as much as she did.

Summer bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming, but her whimpering and moaning was escalating to an extremely high volume. She was so close and she wanted her release more than anything; if Seth stopped now she was sure she would die of frustration.

But he didn't stop, his fingers continuing to work her in a mind-numbing rhythm. Even as he heard more honking, and cars driving around him, and the distant yelling of "Fuck you, asshole," he didn't stop. A few more thrusts and Summer would be there.

His thumb sliding up to stroke her sensitive bud, and a final thrust of his two fingers, had Summer falling over the edge. Her breathing hitched and her head slammed into the seat, sliding down after a few seconds to fall against his shoulder. He continued to gently assault her as she rode out her orgasm and eventually came down from the high, breathing hard against his arm.

Seth slowly slid his fingers from her wet depths and soothingly stroked her thigh as he looked up at the light. It had turned red again, so Seth took the time to look around and make sure that no one who had been stuck behind them stayed around to get a free peep show. He saw one loan car approaching them from behind, but that was it. Thank God it was nearing one o'clock in the morning. If it had been earlier there was no doubt their little stunt would have angered a lot more people. As it was, they had probably only pissed off two or three cars.

As the light turned green Seth removed his foot from the brake and continued on the way to his house, a temporarily sated Summer still pressed against his shoulder, her lips pressing a soft kiss into his arm.

------------------------------------------

AN2-The second part to this will be posted in a few days; it just needs some finishing touches. Summer (and Seth) will actually do the indulging in this part. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth's back hit his wall with a force so hard he was surprised it didn't cave in. Summer was even more frantic after his stunt in the car. She had both hands slipped under the front of his shirt, exploring the expanse of his chest hidden from view. She really wanted to repay him for his effort in the car.

Seth was a little less hurried though; he had one more thing he wanted to do for her before they got too far into it.

He continued to kiss her fervently, but he slipped his hands up his shirt to claim hers and bring them out into the open, holding them against his chest. He kissed her for a few more moments, gradually slowing the momentum until he could pull away.

The dazed and disorientated expression left on Summer's face when he pulled away revealed her confusion. "What?"

Seth smiled sweetly, his adoration of her evident in his expression, before he leaned down to place a trail of kisses from her neck up her jaw line before he settled over her ear. He placed one more lingering kiss at the very base of it before softly whispering, "I have one more thing I want to give you."

Summer wrapped her arms tighter around Seth's back and smiled into his shoulder as he returned to kissing and nibbling her ear. "You mean you didn't stop with the old lady lingerie?" she teased.

"Nope," Seth humored her, "I just keep on giving." He untangled his arms from around her and took a step back so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. "Just let me go get it. It's in my parents' room."

Summer quirked and eyebrow and looked at him strangely. "You kept my Valentine's Day gift in your parents' room?"

"No…" Seth shook his head. "It just kind of ended up there," he tried to explain. "It's a long story," he finally said, giving up on trying to wipe the slightly disturbed look from her face. "Just hold on while I go get it."

Summer shrugged as Seth placed one more swift kiss on her lips before bounding towards the door.

As she watched Seth's retreating form she moved towards his bed and sat on the edge. She was reaching to pick up Captain Oats to have a little one-on-one time with him, but was interrupted by Seth rushing back through the door.

Summer looked at him strangely, but Seth ignored it. "Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?" he asked out of breath. He had obviously just reached the bottom of the stairs when he had decided to run back up again.

Summer nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Lose the Mom-thong. Throw it away or burn it, I don't care, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you again if I see that on you."

Before Summer could respond, Seth was already out the door, and she could hear him bounding down the steps again.

Summer shook her head at Seth's antics, but smiled at his adorable quirkiness.

She replaced Captain Oats on Seth's nightstand and stood, making her way into Seth's bathroom.

She slipped the thong out from under her skirt and dumped it in the garbage without looking at it. It's not like she was disgusted by Sandy or Kirsten; obviously they weren't ninety-year-olds with no sex life. But there was a certain, heightened ew-factor that surrounded the thought of them having sex, considering they were her boyfriend's parents. Hell, they were practically _her_ parents. Not to mention she had no desire to be thinking about her boyfriend's mother while he was trying to slip the thong off of her. It was hard enough trying not to think about it when Seth was working his fingers around the controversial garment in the car.

Summer made her way back to Seth's bed sans underwear, crossing her legs self-consciously as she sat down. Of course it was only Seth that would be seeing her, but she still had some modestly around him, and she didn't want to be lewdly flashing him while he was trying to be all romantic with his Valentine's Day present.

Seth entered the room again, a lot more subdued than he was before, brandishing a Victoria's Secret bag identical to the one that had held the thong.

Summer eyed the bag carefully, obviously worried about what it would hold this time. "That better not be more of your mom's lingerie, Cohen."

"No, it's not," Seth assured her. "Right before I left for your house this afternoon my dad came into the kitchen carrying his gift for my mom that was also from Victoria's Secret. He set it next to the bag that was for you, and when he left he grabbed the wrong one. This is what you were supposed to get his afternoon."

Summer still took hold of the bag hesitantly, peaking inside as she set it on her lap. She reached in and caught hold of the hanger holding her gift and pulled it out slowly.

She smiled as her eyes caught sight of the cute, matching pink bra and boy cut panties. This was more what she had been expecting that afternoon. To be honest with herself, she was a little more than just annoyed at the lingerie Seth had given her. She was worried. Both she and Seth knew that that type of lingerie was not her thing, and up until that afternoon Summer had thought that it didn't do anything for him either.

He had always been very appreciative of her cute yet attractive underwear choices in the past. When she pulled out that thong she was worried that maybe Seth thought that she just wasn't enough anymore; that he was having some new fantasy way out of her reach or comfort zone.

Seeing Seth's real gift to her just cemented the fact that Seth liked her just the way she was. He didn't want her to change at all.

"Do you like them," Seth asked after a few moments of Summer just staring at the garments.

Summer, bringing her attention back to Seth, smiled. "I love it," she said, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on his mouth. "You had me a little worried this afternoon."

"Trust me, Sum. This gift is completely selfish," he said, nodding towards the set still hanging in her hand. "I would much rather see you in this than that other lingerie."

Summer smiled at his confirmation. "That's a good thing, Cohen," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing there faces closer so that their lips were just inches apart. "Because I'd be a little worried if I found out you had a thing for older women," she finished just as Seth moved the last little bit forward until their lips touched.

He kissed her briefly, just enough to satiate his desire for the moment before pulling away again. "Trust me," he said with a mischievous smirk, "I like 'em young." And he accented his statement with a squeeze to her ass that emitted a surprised squeak from her.

"Cohen!" she squealed, beginning to chastise, but was cut off by his lips covering hers again. She willingly forewent scolding him and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, one hand moving up to run her fingers through his hair.

When his grip on her ass tightened again though, and he started softly urging her in the direction of the bed, she reluctantly pulled away, shaking her head slightly. "Mm-mm, Cohen. Not yet," she said, holding him off with a hand to his chest.

Seth sighed in light-hearted annoyance as he dropped his head forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "Ya know, I'm beginning to think this isn't going to happen tonight."

"Don't be a baby, Cohen," Summer said with little sympathy, but still wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped a hand under his shirt to rub the sensitive skin soothingly. "I have a gift for you, too," she revealed and rolled her eyes when Seth lifted his eyes to look at her in surprised. "What? You're no the only one who gives gifts around here, Cohen."

"I know. I just didn't actually think that you would." When Summer glared at him and started to pull away Seth figured he should clarify. "I mean you were pretty pissed earlier, Summer."

"Well maybe I had already gotten this gift last week before you gave me a reason to be pissed at you. Besides, I told you I was hoping you would pull some ingenious scheme out of your ass at the last minute."

Seth nodded playfully. "I am pretty good at those."

"You should be after the number of times you've screwed up," Summer commented wryly, though there was no real bite in her voice.

"Okay," Seth said, moving on. "All of this talk about it is making me anxious. Let's get on with the gift giving."

"Fine," Summer said pulling completely out of his grasp and moving towards her purse that she had dropped by his nightstand. "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Me?" Seth gestured to himself innocently. "Laugh at anything you do? Never!"

"Yeah, yeah," Summer said, pulling a rectangular box wrapped in white paper with red hearts all over it out of her purse. "Just open it."

"I'm going," Seth said, grabbing the box and sitting on the bed with it. He ripped the paper off quickly, revealing a white box. He set it next to him on the bed so he could pull the top off and smiled at what he saw once he removed the lid. "_The Adventures of Little Miss Vixen and the Ironist_," he read.

Summer looked on self-consciously and wrung her hands together nervously. She had wanted to give him something meaningful. Not just some stupid pair of boxers with hearts all over them or a box of chocolates like all the other girls got their boyfriends.

Despite Seth's huge and undeniably adorable smile, she was still nervous about whether he would really like it or not. She had spent hours drawing the makeshift comic, but her drawing skills hadn't moved much further beyond what they were that night over a year ago when Seth had come over to draw her in her Little Miss Vixen costume.

"Summer, this is _amazing_," Seth said in awe as he flipped through the pages.

"Seth, you don't have to lie," Summer said as she moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Half of the people in there are stick figures."

"I don't care," Seth said, still flipping through the pages, stopping to run his fingers over Summer's drafting of Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle. "It's great because it's from you, and I know how much it means that you took the time to draw this," Seth praised as he finally tore his gaze from the comic to look at Summer. "Especially considering how you feel about _Atomic County_."

Summer smiled at Seth's sincerity, and when he pulled her face to his for a brief, appreciative kiss, she pulled away beaming.

"Look," Seth pointed out, though he knew there was really no need considering Summer was the one who drew it. "You even have us flying off into the future in Brown sweatshirts."

"_Yeah_," Summer looked at him pointedly. "But I drew that before you pulled your little stunt with the interview last week."

"Summer," Seth looked at her seriously, with a look so determined Summer couldn't help but put her complete and total faith in him. "I promise I will do _everything_ in my power to fix my screw up and make sure that we somehow end up together next year… even if I have to go to Providence Community College."

"I love you, Cohen," Summer said, as she moved forward slowly, capturing his lips in a slow, heated kiss.

Seth's arms immediately encompassed her entire frame, one hand going up to stroke her hair and the other one pressing flat against her back so that he could hold her to him. He moaned appreciatively as her tongue finally slipped from her mouth to play with his own that had been previously tracing her bottom lip.

After a minute or so Summer rose to her knees next to Seth on the bed and threw one leg over both of his so that she was straddling him. As Summer situated herself over him she slid her arms around his neck and pressed her torso hard against his.

Seth responded by using the hand currently settled on her butt to thrust her even harder against himself, eliciting a drawn-out moan from Summer as she pulled away to catch her breath.

Summer focused on his eyes as best she could while she caught her breath before pushing herself against him again, this time urging him onto his back.

As Seth's back hit the fluffy comforter of his bed he did the best he could to scoot as far back on it as he could so that his legs weren't hanging off the side. As he settled himself his hands immediately found the hem of Summer's shirt again, though he decided to skip teasing the small expanse of exposed skin this time. Both of his hands slid up her back and under the thin material of the shirt she had been wearing under her jacket, the garment climbing up her back as his hands moved higher.

Summer pulled her lips away from him again, taking advantage of the short pause to take in some air. As he pulled the shirt over her head and let it fly to some unknown destination Summer brought her lips down on his again, her anxious hands seeking out the buckle to his belt.

Seth loved how passionate and eager Summer got when they were like this. He had so many insecurities, especially about pleasing Summer and being enough for her. He still couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful and perfect, at least in his biased opinion, as Summer could be set off by someone as awkward and lengthy as him. But it was moments like this that he knew, despite all obvious reasons why he wouldn't be enough for her, that he was exactly what she wanted.

As Summer finally managed to undue his belt and unbutton his jeans her lips descended lower, over his cotton-covered chest, urging him to lift his hips so that she could slide the pants down his legs. Seth eagerly complied, moaning as she made sure her hand brushed his erection on its way down his leg.

She pulled off his Chuck's, inwardly rolling her eyes at him wearing a thirty dollar pair of shoes that looked older than him with $250 pair of dress pants. Still, though, she continued without commenting, her mind already clouded with more important things. After she slipped off his shoes, she proceeded to slide his pants the rest of the way off, revealing the Spiderman boxers that she had seen him in on several occasions. She smiled and bit her lip at how adorable he was, lying anxiously waiting like a little boy in his favorite boxers, though she had to ignore how disturbed he would be if he knew that that was the thought running through her mind at the moment.

Instead of saying anything she just attacked his lips again, laying her shirtless torso flush on top of his. Her hands wandered to the sides, seeking out his hands. When their fingers intertwined she used his hands to push herself up into a sitting position on top of him again, and then pulled him up with her so that she was still straddling him, but now they were sitting face to face.

She brought her lips back to his tenderly as her hands slowly slid down his arms and sides to the hem of his shirt. She caught the fabric in her hands and pulled up, bringing it over his head. And as his head cleared the shirt and she slid it down his right arm, his lips moved to her neck, assaulting that area while he couldn't get to her lips. This action caused Summer to moan and turn her head farther to the right, giving him better access.

As she finally managed to free his arm from the shirt her eye caught sight of something that made her pause. The hand that was about to drop Seth's shirt on the floor stilled as she stared at Seth's desk. Suddenly she had an urge for something more than just Seth.

Seth, unaware of her change in focus, continued to assault her neck, laving it with kisses as he pulled her closer to him.

"Cohen," Summer mumbled to get his attention, though she was a little reluctant for his attention to leave her neck. She said his name again louder, after enjoying the sensation for a few more seconds.

"What?" Seth pulled back, panting.

Summer kissed him slowly and sensuously for a moment before pulling away and speaking. "Hold on for a second," she mumbled against his lips as she slowly, torturously in Seth's opinion, pulled away from him.

"Wha… Why?" Seth whined, but Summer didn't answer.

She climbed completely off of him, his shirt still in her hand, and walk towards his desk. Seth heard the creak of the drawer slide open, and he could have sworn his heart stopped when he remembered what he had forgotten to throw away earlier.

Summer turned back to him, his infamous little baggy in her hand that wasn't holding his shirt.

"Look, Sum, I can explain…" He offered, immediately standing to join her by the desk, grabbing for the troublesome little bag. "I swear I wasn't going to do it anymore. I just forgot to get rid of it."

"I'm not mad, Cohen," Summer said, though it was clear there was more going on in her head than just him still having the pot. Summer smirked as she brought her face closer to his, her lips hovering just next to his ear. "Open the window, Cohen," she whispered huskily, the combination of her breath on his ear, her lips grazing his skin, and the words she said sending shivers down his spine.

Despite every part of his brain telling the rest of his body to just shut up and do what she said, he couldn't do anything but stare back at her in shock. "_Are you serious_?"

"Completely," Summer smiled, becoming giddy at the idea herself. "But this is the last time… for both of us. I mean, we wouldn't want good pot to just go to waste, would we?"

"No, definitely not," Seth mumbled, bringing his lips down to meet hers. She was completely irresistible to him at that moment.

Summer allowed them to indulge in the kiss for a few moments before pushing him away. "Hurry, Cohen. I want all the evidence to be gone by the time your parents get home."

"Are you kidding? It's not like my dad would be mad. Hell, he would probably want to join in."

"_Yeah_," Summer rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure he would want to join in on the sex we're going to have afterwards, too."

Seth's eyes widened and he physically shivered in disgust at the thought. "Good point," he said, moving swiftly across his room to open his window.

Summer rolled her eyes again before taking Seth's shirt still clasped in her hand and stuffing it under his bedroom door.

When she turned around Seth was already sitting on the bed, joint and lighter in hand.

Summer eyed him then eyed the empty baggy laying next to him on the bed. "That's it? You only have one joint?"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a heavy hitter like you," Seth commented as he lit the joint. "Besides, I had more; I just already smoked it all."

"Way to share, Cohen," Summer said sarcastically as she took the offered joint, Seth giving her the honor of the first drag.

"Well if I had known you wanted to join me I would have shared a long time ago…" Seth began to trail off as he watched Summer bring it to her lips, all thoughts of their banter falling from his mind as he watched her. There was Summer, and there was hot, and in almost every aspect the two overlapped, but Seth was convinced that this was the hottest thing he had ever seen her do. She somehow managed to even make smoking look sexy.

Seth watched as she took an elegant drag, inhaling like a pro. Almost every time Seth had done it he hadn't been able to help coughing on practically every puff. Of course he had only been doing it for a week, and Summer never did disclose exactly how much she had done it back in her wild days. Judging by her natural ease with it, Seth guessed it had been often.

She grinned and giggled as she passed the joint to the dazed Seth. "You're not supposed to get that look until after you smoke, Cohen."

Seth shook his head to clear his thoughts as he took her offering. "I can't help it. You're the hottest pothead I've ever seen."

"I'm not a pothead, Cohen! Remember this is a one time thing."

"You must've been back in the day to be able to make it look that hot!"

Summer just grinned mischievously as she waved her hand in the direction of his still one. "Hurry up. We're sitting here half naked and we have yet to make any progress towards the sex. And I've heard sex when you're stoned is supposed to be awesome."

Seth eyed her curiously but shrugged. "As long as you've only heard," he dismissed as he brought the pot to his mouth and took his first hit.

He managed to inhale without choking on the smoke and sighed as he let it out. "This is awesome"

"I know," Summer mumbled, lying back on his bed, the pot starting to get to her. "Why did I stop doing this?"

"To punish yourself," Seth said obviously as he lied back next to Summer, handing her the half of joint that was left.

"Mmm… Definitely," Summer agreed, though she hadn't really paid attention to what he had muttered in his pot-induced haze.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Seth mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in the side of her head, inhaling the sent of her shampoo and perfume mixing with the smoke from the pot. As far as Seth was concerned, someone could bottle it and sell it as an aphrodisiac at the pharmacy because there was never a time he had wanted Summer more than at that moment. The combination of their continuous fooling around earlier, her smoking pot with him, and his hazy state-of-mind was making his lust for her at that moment unbearable.

Unfortunately for him, she seemed to be enjoying the pot more than the idea of getting it on with him. "This is the best thing ever," she decided as she pressed herself further into Seth, handing him the remainder of the joint to finish off.

As Seth lifted his head from her hair to take his final drags she buried her face against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. "Mmm… you smell really good, Cohen."

"As do you, my little Summer," Seth mumbled as he stroked her bare back, sending shivers through her extremely relaxed body.

Her right hand slid up and down his bare chest as she placed sensuous kisses over the part of his chest that her lips could reach without having to move her head. "Mmm… I _really_ want you right now, Cohen," she lulled slowly.

Seth finished off the joint as she said this and watched her with lust-laden eyes as she raised her body just enough to straddle his thighs so that she was hovering over him. A goofy grin spread across Seth's face as he stared at her half naked form. As his left hand slid up her thigh to cradle and caress her bare waist his right was stubbing out the tiny nub that remained of their joint on a leg of his nightstand before tossing it to lay forgotten next to Captain Oats.

When his right hand became free he brought that up to cradle her waist as well so that he was in perfect position to pull her as close to himself as he wanted. And as she moved her lips down towards his he took advantage of that position, pressing her naked torso against his, grunting at the sensation of their bare chests touching.

His mouth opened happily to her roaming tongue as her left hand slipped up into his hair, its new spot enabling Summer to tilt Seth's head up to meet her lips at a better angle.

Their kissing became more heated, progressing to a level they had already reached far too many times that night. Seth's right hand started to roam further south. It slid down her fabric-covered thigh until it reached the tip of her skirt where he could push his hand under it. She moaned as his hand started to slide closer and closer to her center.

His fingers were just centimeters away from once again ravishing her beneath her skirt when Seth felt Summer's fingers doing some roaming of their own. Both of her hands hooked into his boxer shorts and pushed them down as far as she could reach without having to move off of him.

She planted one more quick, leisurely kiss against his swollen lips before sliding down his legs, dragging his boxers with her. Seth moaned as his final constraint slid down his legs with Summer's feather light touch. Summer looked on dazedly as his arousal was finally revealed to her. She had been waiting for this moment ever since Seth had presented his list to her earlier that night. No matter how much he screwed up he always had a way of making it up to her in a way that made her want to completely ravish him. It probably had something to do with that myth that make-up sex was always the best.

As Summer stared sensuously into his eyes her hands moved to the last bit of clothing left on her. Her fingers flicked open the button without looking down as her eyes stayed locked on Seth's, silently conveying all the pleasure she intended to give him in just a few, seemingly infinite, moments. Her left thumb and forefinger slid her zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace until the only thing that seemed to be holding the skirt around her waist was her own hands. As they slowly released the waistband of the black skirt it fell to the bed around her knees, revealing a completely naked Summer.

Seth watched her with pure desire, his intoxicated brain unable to see or comprehend anything but Summer. He watched, enchanted, as she tried to smoothly remove the skirt from around her legs while still on her knees, but the pot was having a negative effect on her motor skills and she ended up falling forward, landing half on Seth and half next to him on the bed.

She lost herself in giggles, but Seth still only had one thing on his mind. He leaned over her, his warm breath floating across her neck as his hand moved down her leg, sliding her skirt completely off.

Summer's giggling ceased as Seth's open mouth found her neck and his hand slid back up her smooth leg, halting to caress he inner thigh. She moaned as the combination of Seth and the pot made her head swim. By this time her ability to think straight was completely lost, consumed totally by her desire and love for Seth.

She pressed herself into his naked form again. Her left hand slid down his side, tickling his ribs and bare hips in a way that didn't make him laugh at all. He moaned as her hand finally reached the place he had been craving her touch all night and she wrapped her tiny hand around him.

She stroked him slowly, still knowing in her high state that if she was too aggressive he would be gone in seconds. Seth moaned into her hair again as her hand grasped him just a little tighter. She smiled, enjoying the task of emitting those sounds from Seth. He definitely deserved some pampering after what he did to her in the car.

Seth enjoyed the sensation of Summer's hand for a minute or two more before the urge to do more overtook him. His right hand stopped caressing her thigh in favor of moving inward, to her more intimate spots.

She cried out, her strokes halting, when his fingers found her. He stroked her gently, keeping her from being completely consumed by the pleasure just as she did with him. She moaned when he slid two fingers into her, bringing her to an encore of her performance in the car. She couldn't help but thrust her hips to meet his hand, urging him to speed up his pace and bring her over the edge.

But Seth wanted her to last longer this time. He shifted so that he was on top of her, groaning when the new position caused her to lose her hold on his member. But the new position allowed him to still her hips' movements, stopping her from pushing herself too far right at that moment.

His left hand slipped under her waist to splay against her lower back, lifting her up to him, while his right hand still pleasured her. He used the hand under her back to lift her to him, pressing her chest against his as her head lulled back in pleasure, hanging so that her perfect neck was exposed to him. He attacked it with his lips, laving the sensitive skin with loving, passionate kisses. He felt a groan vibrate in her throat and he nearly lost his control at the pure state of bliss he was witnessing her in.

There was nothing he loved more than seeing Summer lost in pleasure and passion, panting and begging him without words to take her; giving herself to him completely. Coupling that image of Summer with his high had him ready to pass out from the pure pleasure he was deriving from the experience. Thank God they had only had a little pot; otherwise he probably would have passed out from complete sensory overload.

After only a few minutes Summer was nearing her second orgasm of the night rapidly. Her head was thrown back as Seth assaulted her, and her arms were grasping him to her tightly, one holding the back of his head and the other clinging to his bare waist.

"Seth… please," Summer gasped in desperation. She was so close and she knew Seth was holding back purposely, just to keep her on that torturous edge.

The look on Summer's face and the sound of her rapturous moaning had Seth relenting in seconds, ready to give her anything she could have possibly asked of him. He quickened the pace of his fingers, watching her as she tumbled towards her climax. He bit his bottom lip to keep back his own moans of pleasure that came from watching her and physically feeling the effect his actions were having on her body.

As she fell over the edge Seth's lips crashed against hers, smothering her cries of pleasure and his moans. His mouth claimed hers passionately as his fingers soothingly brought her down from her euphoric high, slipping from her gently, his hand moving up to cradle her lower back as his other one submerged itself in her hair.

Summer kissed Seth until the need for oxygen overwhelmed her and she had to pull away, and even then she had herself pressed up against him as close as she could possibly get. She wrapped both arms tightly around his neck, bringing his ear down so that her lips were brushing against it.

"I love you," Seth barely heard her breath into his ear, even being as close to her as he was. Her breath rushed against the skin of his neck, coming out in short pants as he ran soothing fingers through her now sweat-dampened hair.

"Love you," Seth muttered back to her softly, his desire to be with her put on hold so that her body would have a chance to relax.

After a few moments of silent reflection Seth felt Summer's lips softly brush the base of his ear and slide downward towards his neck. She moved her hips against his, stimulating his very eager desire. Her hot breath hit his neck as she whispered his name breathily, letting him know what she wanted.

Seth shifted, moving so that he was resting between her legs, and his face was hovering just above hers, their lips just barely brushing. Summer made the move so that their lips met, and she kissed him tenderly. Their frantic need for each other that had consumed them all night was put on hold for that simple expression of love. When they pulled away the expression of complete adoration on each others' faces had each of their insides reeling, overwhelmed with their feelings.

Their eyes stayed focused on each other as Seth sank into her slowly, releasing a labored breath as she finally surrounded him. Seth stayed still a moment, just relishing the feeling of being inside her, until Summer nudged his hips with her own, urging him to move.

Seth lowered himself onto her completely, resting his weight on his forearms, but still low enough so that their bare chests were completely pressed together. He started slowly, pressing into her at a sensuously deliberate rate.

Summer whimpered, wordlessly encouraging him to move faster, but she knew it would be useless. Seth always liked to make it last, bringing them so close to the edge several times, making Summer so frustrated that she thought she might go insane. In the end, though, Summer was always left numbly grateful for Seth's tortuously effective efforts, his build ups always bringing her to an explosive orgasm by the time his self-constraint finally snapped.

Seth continued to assault Summer with what she could only describe as the best kind of torture for the next several minutes. He would pick up the pace and slow it down again without ever losing control, changing angles and effects every few thrusts so that Summer was constantly being pleasantly surprised with new sensations.

Despite his best efforts though, he could only go so long without being completely consumed by his desire, thrusting into her for all he was worth. He was so close, and he'd been harboring this arousal for hours. Now he was so close to its pinnacle that he just couldn't take it any more.

Summer's nails were scraping along his back and her moans and whimpers in his ear were encouraging him to let himself go. She knew how hard he had to be trying to constrain himself at that moment. They had been building up all night, and she wanted to see his release; watch the pleasure wash across his face as he finally let go. She knew him inside and out by this point in their relationship, and she could feel how close he was; how much he wanted to let go.

"Seth," Summer finally urged him with words, her voice floating through his hazy mind, just hearing her speak adding to the pleasure. "Let go," she whispered huskily into his ear, sending shivers through his entire body.

Seth lifted his head to look at her. His breath was coming out in rapid, short exhalations, and he had little droplets of perspiration rolling down the sides of his face and catching in the hair that framed his face. He stared into her eyes, which stared back at him lovingly. One more thrust and he couldn't hold it any longer, releasing into her as his body fell on top of hers, heaving and panting in exhaustion as the pleasure ripped through him.

His release brought about a third and final one in Summer, sending spasms of pleasure rippling through her as she pressed her lips to the top of Seth's damp head.

She breathed heavily into his hair as his head lay completely exhausted on her chest. It took all the strength he could muster in his neck to just move his head enough to place a lingering kiss over her heart.

Summer's insides melted at Seth's gentle yet loving gesture. As paradoxical as it sounded, he always seemed so innocent right after they had sex. His emotions were so raw and real; his eyes wide and clouded with his complete awe and adoration of her. He wasn't too embarrassed or inhibited to show her his affection, no matter how cheesy he knew his gestures probably seemed.

"I love you, Sum," he breathed against her chest, his eyes shifting upwards to gaze at her face. That was another thing Summer loved about their little after-glow ritual. They hardly ever said, 'I love you' in just regular, everyday conversation. It had obviously been said before, and neither was actually ashamed or self-conscious to admit their feelings, but they just didn't do it very often. It was like a sub-conscious agreement between the two to never be as mushy and revolting as Ryan and Marissa were.

But when it was just the two of them, after they had just shared something so passionate and intimate, they made a point to be extra mushy and loving, to make up for the casual attitude they usually had. These were the times when they could be completely open and heart-felt; when they didn't have to worry about nosy observers or scrutinizing critics. Seth could lavish her with praises of beauty and perfection while she endeared him with affectionate comments and gestures that neither would indulge in while in the presence of others.

While to an outside observer it may have seemed they were just embarrassed or ashamed, it was really just their way of keeping what they shared sacred. They knew how much they cared about each other, and they didn't need everyone around them to know just to prove it to themselves.

"Love you, too, Cohen," Summer smiled lazily back at Seth.

Seth lifted himself up to kiss her lips one more time before flopping over onto his back next to her. Summer's head immediately moved to rest in the nook between his shoulder and neck, her body also moving to press up against him and drape her left arm over his chest.

Seth wrapped the arm that she was using as a pillow around her should to pull her closer to him, placing a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

Summer smiled as she yawned into his neck. "You tired me out, Cohen," she mumbled.

"Ditto."

They stayed that way for awhile, resting against each other quietly. Seth angled his head downward, so that his mouth and nose were resting against her messy hair. He inhaled the sent deeply and smiled. They were definitely going to need to take a shower before they saw his parents in the morning. Her dark strands smelled like a mixture of sweat, pot, and her shampoo, and Seth could imagine that a similar sent was probably coming from him, too.

Just as Seth was about to drift off to sleep, something he thought Summer had done a long time before, he felt her stir against him. She shifted her head away from its place nestled between his head and his neck just enough so that he could hear her.

She yawned, pausing to let it out before continuing on with what she was about to say. Seth looked at her curiously, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth when she finally spoke. "I'm really hungry, Cohen."

Seth smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead before shifting her tired body away from his and sliding out of bed. His stomach was also starting to portray obvious signs of their previous activity. When they had been lying in bed he could feel it turning so much looking for food that he thought it was about to devour itself.

Summer smiled sleepily at him, conveying her appreciation, as she watched him find the pair of boxers she had thrown on the floor earlier and slip them over his naked bottom.

Seth moved back towards the bed to give her one more kiss before he went down stairs to raid the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. When he pulled back she had an adorably sweet smile gracing her face, beaming up at him hazily. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Cohen," she muttered as she strained her neck upwards to kiss him on the very tip of his nose.

"Well you're the best girlfriend ever, Summer," he replied, smiling sweetly at her. He kissed her forehead one more time before pulling away and standing all the way up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Summer moved her head up and down lazily to let him know that she had heard him.

Seth was just about to open his bedroom door to leave when he heard Summer's sleepy voice calling him.

"Yeah?" he asked, poking his head back around the wall so that he could see her.

"Can you also bring me a drink," she asked cutely, smiling up at him through tired eyes, her head curled into the pillow and the blanket wrapped around her in a cocoon.

Seth just smiled and nodded. "Anything for my Valentine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That's basically the end. Wasn't much point to it except fluff. I'll probably add one more chapter with the next morning. I hope you enjoyed, and please review.Tell me if another chapter is worth adding or ifit would be better just leaving it as it is.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the conclusion to this short little missing scene. This last chapter sort of turns it into an alternative ending, considering if this had actually happened, the not-getting-into-Brown fiasco and burning down the Newport Group probably wouldn't have still happened, so read it with an open mind and avoid the lack of continuity with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth groaned as the bright morning sun beat down on his exhausted body through his bedroom window. He rolled over to his left expecting to find a sleeping Summer, but instead only found cold, empty sheets and an indention in the place where Summer's body had been lying.

He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light gradually. The light the sun provided allowed him to see the damage left from the night before. Bits of clothes and undergarments were scattered in every direction, and his comforter and bed sheets were so badly mangled that he wouldn't be surprised if they were all knotted together.

He struggled for a moment to free himself from his Egyptian Cotton binds, throwing his legs over the side of his bed when he finally succeeded. He only had to ponder where Summer had gone off to for a few moments before he faintly heard the sound of his shower running through the wall.

He slowly shuffled his way into the short hallway leading to his bedroom door and took a right into his small private bathroom, pushing the already slightly ajar door open. Just the feel of the hot steam coming from the shower did wonders to ease his sore muscles.

"How can you even move?" Seth mumbled, but still loud enough for Summer to hear his voice over the running water.

Summer stuck her head out of the curtain, shielding it from the noisy shower. "Huh?"

"I said, _how can you even move_?" he enunciated.

Summer looked at him curiously as he grabbed for his tooth brush. Seth clarified, "My body is so sore."

"Oh," Summer nodded. "I guess I'm just a little more flexible than you are," she said with a smirk as she moved back behind the curtain, under the spray of water.

"I'd say," Seth said, still in shock from some of the positions Summer had treated him to the previous night. "I feel like an old man compared to you."

Summer scrunched her face up under the water at the thought of doing what she did last night with Seth with an old man. "Ew," she responded, loud enough for Seth to hear over the water.

Seth laughed lightly and smiled as he finished brushing his teeth, rinsing off the brush and replacing it in its holder. "I didn't say I actually _was_ an old man," he said as he moved towards the shower, taking a seat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Still, though. It's the thought."

"Well maybe it's your fault," Seth teased, rubbing his lower back and groaning in mock pain. "I think you threw my back out."

"Oh, you poor baby," Summer played along, popping her head back outside of the curtain, but hiding everything else out of Seth's view. "Well maybe you should come in here," she suggested with an enticing raise of an eyebrow.

Seth raised his own eyebrows suggestively.

Summer smiled innocently. "Ya know… Because the hot water will help your sore muscles."

Seth nodded eagerly. "Well… if it'll help my muscles…"

Summer watched as Seth stood and slipped his boxers down his legs, revealing what little they had been leaving to the imagination. Summer could see that their light flirting had already started to get to him.

Summer finally pulled back the curtain to let Seth in, revealing all that Seth had been waiting to see. Seth groaned at the image of perfection in front of him, intensified by the sensual image of the water runner down her smooth skin and the white steam billowing up around her.

He moved to her, the hot water cascading around them as he embraced her. Summer wrapped her arms around his waist, sliding her hands up his slicked skin while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Both of their faces moved in swiftly, bringing their lips together in a steamy kiss.

She could feel the muscles in his back relax as her hands brushed over them and her lips worked over his. She pulled back after a minute to breathe, her hands still rubbing light patterns across his tense back.

"Your muscles really are sore," she commented as she increased the pressure of her caresses slightly.

"Mmm," Seth moaned in pleasure as he enjoyed her ministrations, his head dropping to her shoulder as his arms loosened around her.

Summer brought her lips to his neck, kissing it softly as she moved around him until she was pressed against his back. Her fingers continued their assault on his tight knots, kneading the area between his shoulder blades before sliding down to give the same attention to the area just above his butt.

Seth moaned his appreciation as he relaxed forward, leaning on his hands against the shower wall. Summer leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss in the middle of his back, then on his left shoulder blade, and finally moving up to suck and nibble enticingly at the back of his neck.

Seth groaned again, this time from the sensation of Summer's kisses, and she smiled against his skin. She couldn't believe they were about to go at again. They had both been insatiable the night before, and even now they were both responding in the positive to any suggestion of doing it again. The skin of Seth's neck was heating up and turning red in arousal with her kisses. And Summer knew her body well enough to know that she wouldn't mind another round. Besides, they were already in the shower, eliminating the clean-up factor afterwards.

Summer's hands slowly slipped around his front to his chest as her lips continued to work his neck. Her hands slid down his wet abdomen, her fingertips delighting in the slight definition they could feel. Her hands finally made their way to either side of his waist, sliding teasingly closer to his growing member.

Seth groaned, urging her to continue on, and to skip any teasing she may have had in mind.

Summer smiled and kissed the area between his shoulder blades one more time before relenting and giving him what he wanted. She grasped his erection and began a slow up and down motion that may have been even more torturous than her earlier teasing. None-the-less, Seth groaned his appreciation at the attention she was giving him.

She continued to pleasure him, quietly relishing the blissful noises her motions were emitting from his throat. And as she watched the hot water soak his hair against the side of his head and roll down the smooth skin of his back, the muscles just under the surface rippling and flexing in pleasure, she was convinced that pleasing him was quite possibly the most gratifying thing in the world. His moans of pleasure did more to arouse her at that moment than anything else she could think of.

As her ministrations continued Seth began to lose himself in the sensations. She was still raining wet, open-mouthed kisses across his back and neck while her hand worked him. His hips were beginning an involuntary thrusting motion that had him meeting her strokes and moving even quicker towards his breaking point. And it didn't help that Summer's movements were becoming more aggressive, not relenting at all on his sensitive member.

It took all of Seth's willpower to reach down and grasp Summer's moving hand, effectively stilling its motions.

"Sum…" Seth moaned her name, his head still hanging down and panting as he watched his and Summer's motionless hands.

Summer took her time in responding, enjoying what she could do to him. Her right hand that had been rubbing and stroking his hip to steady him while her left hand wreaked havoc on his nervous system started a slow assent up his abdomen, halting at his lower chest. She used it to grasp him closer to her, pressing her breasts completely against his bare back, emitting a low groan from deep in his throat that she could feel reverberating in his back and against the hand she had pressed to his chest. Her lips moved to his right ear, kissing the area just behind it before letting her hot breath waft over the skin.

"You want something, Cohen?" she finally breathed into his ear in a tone way too innocent for a girl who had just been doing what she _had been doing_. But she knew it would drive Seth crazy, and it always benefited her when Seth snapped.

In seconds Summer found herself pressed against the opposite shower wall, Seth's hands gripping her ass and holding her to him while his lips slid across her neck and collarbone. Summer's hands found their way to the back of his head, her fingers threading roughly through the soaked curls holding his head tight to her chest. His lips roved over the top of her breasts before taking one of the hardened peaks into his mouth and sucking gently. As he pleasured one with his mouth, a hand slid up from its perch on her butt to massage and stroke her other breast.

Summer moaned above his bobbing head, encouraging him to continue his mouth's pleasurable pursuit. The passion Seth would take her with every time they were together always overwhelmed her. He was always so eager to kiss and touch every inch of her body he could get to. The fact the he was driven by his pure desire for her more than just his instinctual need for release was extremely hot. His current worshiping of her body, and the moans of satisfaction vibrating against her sensitive nipple, were sending shivers of pleasure throughout her whole body.

Summer knew that no other guy could ever make her feel the way that Seth did. It wasn't just physical between them, though they could be very good at the physical. It was so much more. It was the pleasure that Summer saw ripple across Seth's face when he was doing nothing more than pleasuring her; it was the way just hearing him moan or listening to him pant out that he loved her was enough to send her crashing over the edge. It was the way he could always tell when she was upset- like really upset- about her mom or her plummeting relationship with Marissa; not just about running out of her favorite lipstick, or when he'd spend too much time playing video games instead of paying attention to her.

And it was the way that when she did say he paid more attention to his Play Station than her he would always make a point to exaggeratedly throwing himself onto his knees and jokingly beg for her forgiveness before lavishing her with kisses and declarations of love. And even though she would give him the obligatory eye roll and tell him he was such a dork, deep down she loved it; and even though they both laughed when Seth declared this eternal love and devotion, and jokingly proclaimed he would rather die a thousand deaths and never play Play Station again than live without her, they both knew that he probably really would _rather die_ than ever be without her.

And even though they were never great with words and expressing themselves, neither could deny how deep they really were into this relationship. But they were both comforted by the fact that they didn't have to constantly reassure the other to know that they still felt the same way. When Seth called at midnight just to hear her voice one more time before he went to bed, or when Summer would not speak to her father for three days straight just because he made one negative remark about Seth, they knew that they didn't have to worry about the other not feeling the same way.

And as Summer considered Seth's devotion to her, she pulled him tighter and moaned into his mop of wet brown hair. He was amazing in every sense of the word. His mouth was driving her crazy in two aspects, sliding and sucking across her skin while murmuring praises of love and beauty against her heaving chest.

"Seth..." Summer finally gasped, all remembrance of her merciless teasing just minutes before consumed by her own need. She didn't want another tortuous round of foreplay; she just wanted him. And that was another thing Summer loved about Seth. He knows when to tease and when to give her what she wants, she thought as he thrust deep into her, pressing her against the wall. And he wasn't vengeful; she could have stroked and jacked him off for an hour without ever letting him release, and he still wouldn't have held back anything that she really wanted. Summer owned every part of him, and not a single cell in his body could say no to her.

"Seth...?" Sandy knocked on Seth's bedroom door as he called out and waited for an answer. When none came he knocked again, meriting the same response.

He hesitantly opened the door and stuck his head in just a few inches. "Is everyone decent?" When he still got no reply he made his way completely in and took in the sight of the disheveled room. The bed sheets were in a messy heap at the foot of the bed, clothes were strewn about the room, and the window lay haphazardly left open, obviously forgotten about.

Sandy surveyed the evidence. Something seemed off to him. He had only come up to make sure Seth and Summer were presentable before Kirsten made her way up to wake them, but now he had a strange feeling he should be looking for something else. It wasn't the telltale evidence of the act that had occurred between Seth and Summer the night before that was bothering him. Sandy had told Seth ever sense he hit puberty that it wasn't his place to make Seth's personal decisions when it came to sex, just as long as Seth was responsible about it, waited till a reasonable age, and was respectful about flaunting it in front of them.

Seth and Summer had been dating on and off for two years. He wasn't surprised that they had come home from the party early to celebrate Valentine's Day on their own. But there was something else about the state of the room that was concerning him.

There was a distinct smell of something he had gotten all too familiar with in college. The lingering scent was the first clue and the open window left no doubt.

Sandy stood still in the middle of the room for the next few moments, considering his options. There was the obvious choice of lecturing and then punishing Seth, but considering he had been a frequent smoker in college and that Seth knew all about it, he would undoubtedly lose a lot of Seth's respect for being a hypocrite. At the same time, whether he had done it or not, it wasn't something he wanted his eighteen-year-old son doing in his room with his girlfriend.

Sandy couldn't blame Seth for wanting to experiment, he would just prefer Seth waited until he was older and a little more settled. He had seen so many smart kids Seth's age get distracted by drinking and smoking and "having fun" that they didn't even realize they were letting the futures they had planned for themselves slip away. He had defended a ton of bright kids on possession charges, and watched a lot of those same kids lose scholarships and college offers because of one choice that resulted in criminal records.

He just didn't want Seth throwing away his future on something as trivial as pot. He would have to talk to him; that was certain. He just had no idea what he could say to discourage Seth without sounding like a complete hypocrite.

Just as he was turning around to head back down stairs he heard a distinctive giggle coming from Seth's bathroom, followed by the sound of the door opening and Seth's voice calling, "I'll be right back; I just have to go clean up my room some before my dad comes up here."

"Too late."

Seth spun around to come face to face with Sandy, his hands immediately going to his waist to make sure his towel was adequately tight.

"Uh, Dad... I..."

"Save it, Seth. You and Summer get dressed, and I want to see you both down in my office before you go down to breakfast with your mother."

Seth couldn't manage any other response besides a slight nod.

Sandy eyed him for another moment, releasing a sigh that conveyed his disappointment, before sliding passed him and out the door.

"You left you mother's party early to come home and smoke pot under our roof. What were you thinking?"

Even from his spot sitting behind his desk Sandy was an imposing figure at the moment, his authority radiating throughout the office.

Seth stared at him blankly, trying to decide what kind of answer his father was looking for. Was it rhetorical? Did he actually want a long drawn out explanation; or just the admission that he _hadn't_ been thinking at all?

Summer stood at Seth's side, feeling the most awkward she had ever felt in her life. She knew whatever lecture Sandy had coming was intended for her, too, but she wasn't the one expected to answer any of his questions.

"Look, dad. . ." Seth finally started after several uncomfortable moments of silence.

"You weren't thinking," Sandy cut him off, shaking his head and staring Seth in the eye.

Seth cringed inwardly; he had picked the wrong answer. "Yeah. . . that's where I was going with that," he mumbled under his breath.

"Do you have any idea what this could do to your mother if she finds out? She may be better than she was a year ago, but she's still not stable. You can't be putting extra stress on her."

Seth sighed, becoming defensive of both himself and his mother. "She's not as weak and helpless as you think she is. You haven't been around to save her for months and she's still fine."

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"It means if anyone's driving her back to drinking it's you and that stupid hospital, not me smoking a little pot."

"Cohen. . ." Summer whispered, grabbing his arm softly to try to calm him, and stop him from saying any more.

Sandy sat quietly for a few moments, his head bowed and reaction unreadable. Finally he sighed and looked up, some of the anger and harshness gone from his face.

"I know I haven't been the best father or husband lately. I understand the hospital has been taking a lot of my time-"

Seth grunted and rolled his eyes.

"_Too much_ of my time," Sandy amended. "I admit I haven't been paying as much attention around here as I should have. But I'm here now and I'm concerned. Why...?"

Seth shrugged and stared at the ground. "I was just stressed. School, college. . . it just kind of started to hit me that everything is going to change next year, and whether it changes for the better or worse all kind of depends on what I'm doing right now."

"And you thought the best way to deal with those feelings was to ignore them and smoke?" Sandy questioned, his tone more concerned than condescending.

"I guess. I just wanted to relax for awhile," Seth tried to explain, feeling a little stupid for not having a better explanation. His lack of being able to offer a good reason was making him become more defensive of his actions, especially considering he knew his father's favorite pastime in college was smoking. Who was he to judge?

"Seth, I know these last few months have probably been very stressful for you, and that this probably seemed like a good idea at the time. . . I just wish you would've talked to me before you chose this alternative."

Seth just shrugged half-heartedly, mostly just to placate his father by expressing understanding. "I know this wasn't the best choice, but I did do it relatively responsibly, where I knew I wouldn't be leaving the house. And I realize now that's its not the right solution to stress, and I'm not going to do it anymore."

Sandy nodded at Seth's admission, taking note of the rather shallow delivery. "As much emotion and sincerity as that _lacked_, I'm going to believe you, because one, I know it's about as hard for you to be sincere as it is for me to love Newport, so I can't fault you for lack of genuineness; and two, I know deep down you're a smart kid, and despite making some bad decisions, eventually you always do what's right."

Seth rewarded Sandy's speech with a half smile and a slight nod, done in place of actually saying 'thank you'.

Sandy returned Seth's gesture with a similar smile and nod, pleased to have finally made some progress. After a few moments of acknowledging the figurative barrier that had just been weakened, Sandy turned his attention to the companion at his son's right.

"And Summer, I know I'm not your parent and it's not my place to reprimand you. . . but just know that Kirsten and I do care about you a lot- as if you were one of our own children- and we're concerned for your well-being, too. I'm not going to lecture you, and I won't say anything to your father, but please just know that there are more people than you think that care about you and want you to succeed."

Summer's eyes remained mostly downcast during the speech, at a loss of how to react to what Sandy was saying. The Cohens meant a lot to her. They had been there for her almost as much as her own father the past three years. While Sandy's words were causing silent tears of appreciation to spring up into her eyes, they were also causing a sinking feeling in her stomach; the Cohens were like a second set of parents to her, and she had let one of them down.

Finally, she nodded, raising her head with her eyes slightly watery, but no actual tear running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cohen."

Sandy smiled warmly at her. "Summer, I think we can move past the formalities to a first name basis. You're over here so much, sometimes I wonder if you've moved in."

Summer exhaled a short laugh at this, conceding to Sandy's point. "You're right. Sorry, _Sandy_."

"That's quite all right," Sandy smiled. "Now I just have one more order of business before I release you to breakfast."

Seth and Summer both eyed him curiously. What else could he possibly have to talk to them about? He already knew they were having sex- had known ever since Seth shared the awkward details with him after their very first time- so he couldn't possibly be asking about their sleeping arrangements. Maybe the school had called about Seth missing his Brown interview the week before?

"That little gift mix-up yesterday," Sandy finally said. "I saw that you picked up Summer's gift from our bedroom," he directed at Seth, "but where's your mothers?" he questioned both of them. "I told her about the mix up and said I would have her actual gift today."

Seth hesitated as he inwardly winced, images of the discarded and soiled lingerie up in his bathroom garbage flashing through his mind. "Umm... you see..." he was having a hard time coming up with a reasonable explanation. he certainly couldn't tell his dad the truth- that Summer had worn the thong thinking the lingerie was her actual gift, sufficiently eliminating the new quality of the garment; and then, to add insult to injury, Seth had done a less than moral thing to her while she was wearing that thong, making the idea of his mother even _seeing_ that thong cringe-worthy, let alone actually presenting it to her as a gift.

Summer observed Seth struggling to find an acceptable answer so she quickly took on the task for him, certain she could at least do a better job than him. "I threw it away," she spit out quickly, hoping to keep any incriminating ramble from coming out of Seth's mouth.

Sandy looked at her strangely. "Wha... Why?"

"When I thought that it was Seth's gift for me I got kind of mad. I mean, there was no way I would ever wear something like that and I thought Seth, of all people, should know that, but obviously-" off Sandy's look she decided to cut the confusing explanation short and get to the point. "Sorry," she apologized quickly before stating, "I was mad and didn't like what I thought was _my _gift, so I threw it away."

Sandy nodded in understanding, and though he didn't really look angry or upset, his shoulders sagged in disappointment. The gift had been foolproof; there was no was Kirsten wouldn't have liked it when she practically picked it out herself.

"Well..." he finally started, "I can't blame you for throwing out something that you thought was yours. I guess I just wish my son," he looked pointedly at Seth, "would have thought to have grabbed the bag before he left like I made sure to do with his gift."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Co- Sandy. I'll replace it."

"No," Sandy said sternly. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's Seth that's about to be out eighty bucks."

"Ah, dad. Come on," Seth whined. "It's not like you can't afford it."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now your mother's waiting for you in the kitchen. She cooked breakfast."

Seth nodded and turned to leave, before turning quickly back to Sandy. "You're not..." he started slowly, not quite sure how to ask. "Do you think... you could, maybe, not say anything about this to Mom?"

Sandy nodded. "I won't if you won't. I don't want to upset her anymore than you do. Just as long you promise not to do that stuff anymore- or for at least as long as your living in this house."

Seth took in a deep breath and nodded. "Deal."

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Then I guess we're okay here."

"Eh..." Seth made a face.

"Get out of here," Sandy laughed lightly, shooing them away.

Both Seth and Summer smiled as they turned and left, Seth ushering her out of the room and toward the kitchen with a hand on her lower back.

Before they reached the kitchen, though, Summer turned to Seth, pressing her hands to his chest to halt him, and brought her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss.

When she pulled away she smiled slightly, her arms wrapping completely around his neck, holding his face close. "I'm proud of you."

Seth looked at her curiously, but still smiled. "For what?"

"You handled that well. You were actually mature and respectful. You handled that like and adult; not with sarcastic comments and insults."

"Yeah, well... I have my moments," Seth smiled, pulling her closer and bringing his lips down to hers.

Summer enjoyed the moments for a few seconds before pulling away again and looking at him seriously. "We're you really being sincere about coming to someone and talking first before making stupid, irrational decisions."

"Well..." Seth kind of squinted to escape Summer's stern glare at his hesitation. "I was being half sincere. I promise I'll talk to you about my problems and fears from now on instead of making _stupid, irrational decisions_. I'm just not so sure how often I'm gonna go to my dad."

"Oh," Summer smiled. "Well, as long as you're being honest with me."

"Scout's honor," Seth whispered as he brought his lips back down on hers.

------------------------------

And it's finished. Please review.


End file.
